


The Rivers of Time

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Once, there were four friends. The last two remaining express the wish to relive the good old days. Their wish is granted. What would they do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends reminisce. which leads to an unexpected outcome.

The landscape was illuminated by the final rays of the sun. A man was seated upon the window ledge, arms drawn. Another was leaned against that very same ledge, observing the sunset.

"We lived our life to the fullest, didn't we?" he spoke, running his fingers through his hair "All four of us....."

His voice was filled with sadness and longing.

"That we did." his companion agreed "And then it all fell apart."

"I wish we could re-live those happier times. Before everything went to hell."

"So do I, my friend. So do I."

There was a flicker, which quickly grew into a dazzling white light. It surrounded them, and they both knew what it was.

"Greetings." a voice said "I've come to grant you your wishes."

The two friends looked at one another, before nodding to each other.

"Could you?"

"I can." the voice assured him "I can transport you to the moment it all began. It's up to you to change what needs changing afterward."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" 

"Absolutely."

"I need your consent." the voice stated

"You have mine."

"And mine as well."

And then their world exploded.


	2. Re: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back to their first day, and they find themselves among the familiar company.

They landed in a heap of dirt. In front of them was a rather large proceeding, moving slowly. Two boys their age broke off from the crowd. Two very familiar ones. 

"Here, let me help you up?"

The black-haired male looked up at a chubby boy in front of him and bared his teeth menacingly.

"I don't need your help." he snarled

He got ready to lunge, but his friend held him back

"Not now, Pads......not here."

"Let me go, Moony!" he screamed "I'll kill him!"

"I know you want to." Moony whispered "But not here. People are staring. We'll do it the first chance we get."

"All right." his friend relented "We'll do it together."

"I am James." the boy with glasses spoke up "And you are?"

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"My name is Peter." the chubby boy introduced himself

Sirius grabbed James' hand and shook it. Remus did the same. Both of them ignored the fourth boy as much as they could.

-x-

After they were settled, both Remus and Sirius decided it was time.

Sirius crossed over to Peter's bed and shook its occupant awake.

"Would you like to take a walk with us?" he smiled, hiding his real feelings 

"In the middle of the night?" Peter asked drowsily

"It's the perfect time to take a walk. There is no one who'll watch our every move." Sirius grinned, his eyes shining with delight.

"All right." Peter nodded "Let me get dressed first."

He managed to get dressed fairly quickly, and the three of them walked outside. Sirius and Peter walked up front, chattering all the while, while Remus walked behind them, providing the light.

Soon, they entered the Forbidden Forest. Sirius smirked into the darkness and slowed his pace so that he and Remus stood close to one another. As they got deeper into the forest, Sirius nudged Remus, who put out the light.

Then they turned and headed back, using their instinct to get out of the forest.

"Are you sure leaving him there was a good idea?" Remus frowned a bit

"Don't worry." Sirius said gleefully "One of the creatures here would get him. It happens all the time."

-x-

Peter frowned, realizing that he was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see his friends. He couldn't see anything.

He lit his own wand and ascertained that his friends were no longer here.

"Are you there?" he spoke, looking around to see whether they were somewhere close by.

No one answered him. After several more attempts to procure a response, he was forced to conclude that they abandoned him.

He heard clicking and hissing behind him, and turned around. A huge spider towered over him.

They did this on purpose, he realized. They left him here to die.

That was his last thought as the spider's jaws closed in around him.


End file.
